


Lights, Camera, Erotica!

by tacoma_vibes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoma_vibes/pseuds/tacoma_vibes
Summary: Ty and Zane's attempts at a freaky night turns into a dialogue about the quirks and fallacies of porn. Nevertheless, they manage to have some fun in the end.





	Lights, Camera, Erotica!

“Just type in the keyword on the search bar, it’ll show up,” Zane told his husband.

Ty nodded, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen, the blue fluorescent lighting illuminating his face. Zane sighed and propped up a pillow between himself and the headboard, getting comfortable.

They didn’t do this often. Watch porn, that is. Not that they were puritanical by any means. More often than not, they were all too engrossed by each other’s bodies to be bothered to watch porn. But sometimes when they had too much time on their hands, Ty would smile slyly at him and sneak up the laptop to their bed. The only hiccup with the plan was that, like so many other facets of their lives, they couldn’t agree on a goddamn video.

“This one looks nice,” Ty said, clicking on the thumbnail of an amateur video. Zane squinted at the dark and grainy tape that played onscreen. All he could make out were two human-shaped lumps lying on top of each other and a red patchwork quilt covering their bodies. The only indication that they were doing the deed was the rhythmic movement of the quilt and faint little noises.

“Can you see shit?”

Ty tilted his head to peer closely at the screen. “Well, at least they’re a real couple. And not faking it.”

Zane rolled his eyes. “Grady, I wanna be able to actually _see_ the people having sex. Not a Paranormal Activity sequel.”

“Fine. We’ll watch phony production house porn, then,” Ty snapped at him.

After a few clicks they settled on a video with swanky studio lighting and perfectly airbrushed actors. The kind Zane savored. His only gripe was the ridiculously over-the-top plot at the beginning.

“Why is the dude always a plumber or a pizza delivery guy? Why can’t it be, I dunno, an archeologist or a marine biologist?” Ty pondered. “They need to more inclusive with the professions.”

Zane had to smile. His husband always asked such thought-provoking questions. “Why would a marine biologist be making house visits?”

“The lady might have a coral reef in her pool.”

“Ty.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s watch the damn video.”

He was quiet for a minute before glancing at Zane. “What did you watch when you were younger? I mean, like what sparked your sexual awakening?”

Zane bit his lip, trying to recall the misdemeanors of his youth. “A stash of Sears catalogs passed around by the boys in my school.” He chuckled when Ty burst out laughing. “What? I lived in rural Texas. There wasn’t much going on!”

Ty shook his head, his laughter trailing off. “Still though. That’s no excuse to jerk it to a Sears catalog. I lived in dirt-poor Appalachia and still managed to get my hands on some Playboys.”

Zane shrugged, still grinning. “Hey, the lingerie section was pretty raunchy.”

Ty scowled before leaning closer to kiss him. “You were always so easy.”

Zane hummed and returned the kiss, his fingers caressing the warm skin on Ty’s waist where his shirt rode high. “Is that what sparked _your_ sexual awakening? Playboy bunny costumes?”

“Well, kinda. It was around the time that I was coming to terms with the fact that I’m bi. I got curious and dug through whichever dirty mags I could find.” Ty paused, absently twirling his fingers through a lock of Zane’s hair. Zane smiled fondly, noticing that Ty often did that while talking about stuff from the past.

“It got more refined after I joined the Marines,” he continued. “Nick and I would go out and rent one of those VHS tapes from some seedy rental store of whichever town we were stationed at. Nina Hartley, Ginger Lynn. Vintage stuff, man. Nick didn’t know this, but I also got a few tapes with some man-on-man action.” Ty winced as he reminisced. “In hindsight, he probably did the same too.”

Zane laughed and returned his attention to the couple onscreen. The plumber ignored the leaky faucet that he had come there to repair and instead was fucking the buxom blonde in the bathtub. They were doing it in what seemed to be an advanced yoga position, their limbs interweaved at absurd angles. Quite effortlessly too, given their precarious position.

Ty frowned, cocking his head at the laptop. “What even is that? Do they hire trapeze artists for this shit? Her calf muscles are going to sprain after this one. I speak from experience.”

Zane snorted and hauled the laptop towards him. “Let’s watch something different, huh?”

The perks of them both being bisexual was that most gender permutations worked for them. They scoured through the vast labyrinth of subcategories— _daddy,_ _twink, femme, bear, creampie_ —

“What’s creampie?”

Ty stared at him incredulously. “It’s when the top comes in the bottom’s ass bareback. With the cum trickling out.” He pointed a finger at the screen. “It shows right there in the thumbnail.”

“Oh.”

“Dude, how do you not know what creampie means? I’ve creampied your ass a thousand times.”

“It’s kind of hot when you use it as a verb.”

Ty’s eyes sparkled when he laughed. He always found it amusing that Zane didn’t know the terminology for some of the naughty stuff they did. Up until recently Zane had no clue what frotting was, and had been calling it ‘rubbing cocks together’ in his head.

Finally they stumbled on a video that was well-lit enough for Zane’s liking and intimate and personal enough for Ty’s. The two men in the video were kissing quite passionately, taking time to feel each other’s bodies. The scene then jump cut to the bottom laid out on all fours, arching his back as the top tapped his slick, hard cock all over his ass. Hell, that looked really enticing.

“Hmm, this one’s hot,” Ty murmured in agreement. Zane ducked his head and nuzzled Ty’s neck, nipping and tasting the tender skin of his collarbone. Ty hummed and closed his eyes, titling his head to give Zane all the access he needed, his fingers tightening on Zane’s thigh.

This is what a good video did to them; it stoked the flames of their unabated desire. Soon the laptop would be closed shut and one of them would be getting fucked into the mattress. If only his husband weren’t so nitpicky.

Ty sat up straighter, staring at the video. “That’s it? They’re going straight to the sex? No fingering or prep? They didn’t even show the guy getting lubed up.”

“This isn’t sex-ed, baby,” Zane grumbled. “They don’t have to show all that stuff.”

“Except it sort of is. These days, this is where teens get most of their sex-ed from.”

He was correct to an extent. Pornography was not intended as a sex education program. It was not intended to dictate sexual practices, or to be a how-to guide. It was simply a consensual entertainment medium for adults. And yet thanks to this country’s nonfunctional sex education system and the ubiquitous access to porn by anyone with an internet connection, it was somewhat responsible for shaping curious young minds.©

Zane sighed in defeat. He couldn’t believe he was musing about the ethics of porn instead of getting laid.

“So that’s your concern? We could watch another video then.”

Ty shook his head and shoved the laptop aside before climbing into Zane’s lap. “Later. I need to give my husband some attention now,” he murmured, their lips almost touching as his face hovered bare inches in front of Zane’s.

Zane growled and smashed their mouths together, hand curling around the nape of Ty’s neck as he pulled him down to kiss him properly. The thrill he got from all those videos was nice, but nothing turned him on more than the man currently sitting on his lap, whispering his name almost devotedly when they broke apart for air.

“Zane. Baby. How come we never made a video of our own?”

Zane really had to wonder. He could chalk it up to being paranoid about the FBI finding out that they were lovers. A sex tape would be a solid piece of evidence that could jeopardize their careers. But they had quit the Bureau two years ago. The real answer was that they had never really considered it.

“I honestly don’t know,” Zane muttered finally.

Ty nodded and clambered out of his lap. He strode towards the balcony to pull back the curtains, casting the room with the warm glow of the late afternoon sun. Then he reached for something on their bedside drawer. When he climbed back into their bed, he dumped the bottle of lube on the mattress and handed Zane his smartphone, hazel green eyes glimmering with filthy promises.

Zane felt his heart beating frantically. “Are you sure?”

Ty bit his lip and nodded again. “It’s about damn time we recorded ourselves fucking. Hell, Nick and Kelly do it.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. Doc won’t shut up about his red camera. Makes me wish I was deaf.”

“Huh. I wonder if any of _those_ videos are online,” Zane remarked, trying to sound casual about it.

He laughed when Ty narrowed his eyes at him, before grabbing Ty’s waist to help him undo his clothes.  A hesitant frown marred Ty’s features as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. “Amelia goes through my phone every time she’s here.”

“We can delete it after I transfer it to my Dropbox,” Zane said, his hand caressing Ty’s bare ass.

Ty smirked at him and climbed into his lap again, grinding his ass over the bulge in Zane’s pants, teasing him. Zane inhaled sharply, fumbling with the video app in Ty’s phone. It didn’t have DSLR level resolution, but they would have to make do for now.

Ty’s frame came into to view as Zane panned the phone in his direction. He gave the camera a cheeky little wink before sliding down to unbutton Zane’s pants. Heat coursed through Zane’s groin when he realized what was in store—he was about to capture the sights and sounds of Ty Grady sucking him off. This was going to be an exponentially better spank bank material that whatever pictures he had of Ty on his Valkyrie.

He groaned softly when Ty licked along the length of his erect shaft. Ty hummed as he lapped at the leaking head, the sound turning into a muffled moan when he took in Zane deeper into the warm confines of his mouth. Zane clenched his teeth as he tried hard not to thrust over and over into Ty’s mouth. The phone shook with his restraint. Damn, they would have to invest in a tripod or something.

Ty looked up, his hazel eyes appearing luminous on the camera as he smirked at him. Without breaking eye contact, he bobbed his head up and down Zane’s shaft, the wet suction of his mouth milking him. Zane cursed and closed his eyes, his fingers coming up to grip Ty’ hair as he tried to slow his pace. “Doll…” he warned, voice sounding strangled. Ty backed off, but not before sliding those sinful lips oh-so-slowly over the stiff cockhead one last time, putting on a depraved show. He eased off, rising to his knees and shuffling closer to kiss Zane again.

Zane angled the phone back to record a wide-shot of them kissing. Ty snickered into the kiss and buried his face into the crook of Zane’s neck, as if suddenly feeling bashful. After the initial burst of brazenness, he was probably feeling conscious about the camera. Zane chuckled along with him, reveling in the goofiness of the moment. “Want me to stop recording?” he murmured against Ty’s cheek.

Ty shook his head, leaning back at meet Zane’s gaze. “We haven’t recorded the best part yet,” he whispered, pressing the bottle of lube onto Zane’s hand before scrambling back to get on his knees. Zane pounced on him immediately, like he always did before. Then he remembered about the phone and shifted back to retrieve it. He focused the camera on the glorious expanse of Ty’s tanned skin, gliding his fingers over his broad shoulders, the tapering V of his waist and finally, the round globes of his perfect ass. All of which he was intimately familiar with. But there was something about watching it through the camera lens that was just inexplicably hot.

He squirted some lube from the pump dispenser and slicked up two fingers before rubbing them over Ty’s hole. He aimed the phone towards the little show, watching through the screen as he sank both fingers in. Ty moaned, his ass clamping around Zane’s fingers. Why on earth would porn companies skip out on this? It was so erotic just to watch. Lust blindsided Zane as he tried to ease in his greased up thumb alongside the other two, and the tight sphincter muscles closed around his fingers. Ty gasped and shuddered under him, pressing his cheek to the mattress. Usually at this point he would grow impatient and urge Zane to just fuck him already. But now he just laid there, taking everything Zane had to offer. The thought fueled Zane on, and he crooked his fingers, stretching out Ty’s hole. Ty whimpered and writhed under him, his back flexing and bunching as he moved. Zane drew in a shaky breath and slowly removed his fingers, watching the gape close. Ty could probably keep up with the torment but he himself was getting all worked up. He squirted some more lube on his dick and stroked himself, focusing the phone towards the sight. Maybe he should make a solo masturbation video. He knew Ty would definitely enjoy that.

He looked up to see Ty grinning at him over his shoulder. “You are so getting fucked,” Zane growled. Ty raised an eyebrow at him and made a come-hither motion with his finger in clear invitation. Zane laughed and obliged, moving closer. He wondered if he should talk dirty some more, but he didn’t want it to sound forced when they watched it later. He settled on speaking whatever came to his mind, as he would have done sans camera.

He rubbed his slick, throbbing cock over Ty’s ass, just like in the video they watched a couple of minutes ago. Ty raised his hips and spread his legs wider, his shoulders heaving as he panted in anticipation. That was all the green light Zane needed to shove in. Ty cried out as he was breached, his fingers splayed out and clutching the sheets. Zane dug his fingers into Ty’s hips when he was completely sheathed inside, maneuvering the phone with his other hand.  A jolt of sensation swept through him when he rocked his hips, and they both groaned in unison. Soon they settled into a familiar rhythm that they had grown accustomed to after so many years together. Zane started out with slow and measured movements that become brutal and unrestrained as time passed, and Ty’s cries became louder and more desperate as Zane pounded his ass mercilessly.

Zane feasted his eyes on the camera as it captured a close-up shot of his shaft sliding in and out of Ty’s ass. There was a voyeuristic thrill in watching his husband get fucked. This was without doubt the sexiest and most evocative thing he’d seen. And it was going to drive him to a climactic brink sooner than he wanted. He closed his eyes and stopped moving, trying to stave off his orgasm.

“Baby,” he choked out, raking his fingers over the glistening sheen of sweat on Ty’s back.

“No, don’t stop,” Ty gasped. “I need more, baby.”

“I wanna see you jack off first,” Zane ordered, rolling his hips a little as he picked up his pace.

Ty propped his weight on his elbow and snaked a hand between his legs to grip and pump his cock which he had paid no heed to until then. Zane could only capture Ty’s arm moving from that angle. He cursed and gave a hard thrust, forcing an anguished moan out of Ty. Zane then resumed his previous rhythm, plunging into the tight heat in reckless abandon. That seemed to spur Ty on as he sped up his hand, moaning as he jacked himself harder and faster. It wasn’t long before Ty tensed up and shouted Zane’s name as he spurted all over the sheets.

Ty’s muscles clenching around his cock was the catalyst that drove Zane to the edge. He moaned low as his balls tightened and he started to spill inside Ty. He swore under his breath as he aimed the camera towards the trail of cum that dripped out of Ty’s ass when he pulled out.

“Now that’s a creampie,” Zane panted, pressing the stop icon on the screen.

Ty’s shoulders shook as he laughed, but he didn’t look up from where he lay weary and languid with his forehead pressed to the mattress. “Jackass.”

 

 

The copyrighted sentence is taken from [this](https://www.nytimes.com/2018/03/04/opinion/stoya-good-porn.html?module=inline) New York Times article by pornstar Stoya. It is a worthy read about the ethos of the porn industry.


End file.
